In a conventional curved-display technology, a display panel is fabricated to have a physically curved or arched shape to form a curved-display panel. It is required that different positions of the curved-display panel directly face human eyes, and rays directly emitted from the different positions of the curved-display panel gather right before the human eyes, so as to obtain an optimal viewing experience. However, such a curved design may only improve the user viewing experience at a central viewing position, similar effects may not be obtained at other viewing positions, and the central viewing position is generally not adjustable as needed. In addition, a space occupation of the display panel having a curved or arched shape will be relatively large, which limits the practical use of the display panel, and at the same time, cost and process difficulty of manufacturing the display panel is relatively high.